


We've met

by francu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, M/M, read the original work and be happy it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: "You told me to find you, so," he shrugged, "here I am."Illustration to AI-NGL of GOD by mordelle, GO read it! ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	We've met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AI-NGL of GOD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115275) by [mordelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle). 




End file.
